1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and an associated method for making information available. It implies in particular a methodology for configuration of electronic entities interacting within the framework of an ad hoc network, i.e. a network in which the electronic entities are organized to communicate with each other via wireless communication media with no predefined infrastructure.
The invention aims to simplify the use of wireless communication and more specifically to simplify the process of configuring the use of wireless communication for users exchanging information with different exchange criteria in a social exchange context (linked with digital exchange networks such as Facebook and the like), a business exchange context (within the framework of a company) or a commercial exchange context (stores, trading rooms).
2. Description of the Related Art
The wireless communication mode may conform to a standard such as the WiFi IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth 802.15.1, Zigbee 802.15.4 or NFC (Near-Field Communication) standard. The information exchanged is notably information with a multimedia or informational content, for example.
The document EP1553729 teaches retrieving an XML file written on a portable medium by an initiation device using a similar device. The portable medium may be lost or damaged and the data that it contains may be corrupted.
The document US2006/0146765 teaches using a shared visual space and makes it possible to transfer content on the basis of manipulation of visual elements representing the content. This is complicated and necessitates prolonged intervention by the user.